This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Perform fluorescence imaging of mouse brains with optical CT and correlation with MR in mice with endogenous green fluorescent protein distribution in the brain.